Rumplestiltskin
by Violet26
Summary: Despite knowing his feelings for the someone else, Queen Shmi wishes for her son to marry. Anakin agrees, saying he'll only marry a woman who possess a talent that nobody else has. He believes he won't find anyone suiting and it seems like he won't until a local miller presents his daughter. The miller claims his daughter can spin straw into gold. AU slash Ani/Obi


A/N First off, this is slash. Don't like, don't read. This is a mix of Star Wars, the fairytale; 'Rumplestiltskin' and my own work. I would like to come up with a better title but this one does seem the most fitting, took the second part out because I did think it got a person's attention but I was afraid it'd be looked at as a humorous story and it's not, there might be some funny parts, maybe, but it's basically a re-telling of a fairytale. I was reading 'Rumplestiltskin' and the idea came to me. My sister read this and liked it, which I thought was neat because she doesn't even like Anakin and Obi-Wan as a couple. I hope you enjoy it too! One more thing, the little rhyme inside isn't mine, it comes from directly from the story of 'Rumplestiltskin' except for one word. I was lazy about that part but worked hard on the rest. As usual, reviews are always welcome.

Disclaimer: I've never done one of these before because, come on, I'm writing fanfiction.

* * *

><p>In a galaxy far, far away, there lived a wise, fair queen and her brave, handsome son. The two lived in a beautiful castle filled with treasures, trusted servants and loyal knights. They were very happy but as Queen Shmi aged she began to worry about the future.<p>

Now the queen ruled over a vast land called Coruscant. She was a good ruler, who worked hard to be fair to her people. She wanted her people to be protected and happy. Having lived in a world criminals and slaves prior to taking the throne, herself, the queen knew how important it was for the people of her kingdom to be looked after. She knew her son, like her, would make sure they would always have plenty of jobs, food, clothing and medical aid but what would happen after him?

The queen knew she was not getting younger. With her son being of age she felt it was time for him to take a wife so that one day, when she either stepped down or (the force forbid it happen too soon) perished, he could take the throne and have a child as an heir.

One day she called her son to the throne room and explained her concerns and wish. The prince was devastated to hear his mother talk of marriage for his heart already belonged to someone.

"Mother, you can't be serious." the prince protested. "If I marry, I want it to be for love and not just to give an heir."

The queen sighed heavily. "Of course I want you to marry for love Anakin but you have a duty to your kingdom."

"My kingdom!" Anakin snapped. "What about my heart? Don't I have a duty to that too?" he tried to calm himself and ran a hand through his hair. "Mother, I can't marry, I already love someone." he plead.

The queen smiled sadly at her son, she was used to his emotions getting the best of him and always tried to be patient. "I already know of your feelings towards Sir Obi-wan and of his feelings towards you but it cannot be."

Anakin looked at his mother, stunned. He had thought he hid his feelings for the Captain of the Guards well and wondered how much she knew of their relationship. "And you still wish me to marry?" he questioned bitterly.

The queen nodded solemnly. She had realized her son's feelings for their Captain of the Guards probably before her son did, it had been written all over his face and the knight hadn't been better. Normally one to keep his emotions in check, her son's closest friend couldn't hide those longing glances from her.

Obi-Wan was a fine man. He was a Knight of Coruscant. The knights of the queen's kingdom were the best and brightest men and women from around the galaxy. They came from fine lineages, learned swordsmanship and negotiations at an early age and were said to be unmatched in such skills.

The queen knew Obi-Wan, even with his and Anakin's age difference, would make a fine match for her son. However, Anakin was to be king someday and an heir was needed to ensure their line was continued and their people would be taken care of. "As future king you must put your kingdom and what's best for it first. You'll understand in time." She stated firmly.

The prince's eyes narrowed. "I understand now." he began coldly. "You don't care about what's best for me."

"Anakin," the queen plead but Anakin stormed out without another word.

* * *

><p>Anakin was still seething as he sought out his friend and lover. He knew, deep down, his mother was only doing what was best for the kingdom and she did love him but he still hated to be forced into marriage, especially when he was already in love.<p>

Anakin found Obi-wan in the knight's chambers. After knocking on the open door, he walked in quietly. Obi-Wan looked up from the table he had leaned on. He had sensed the young man's presence but had continued studying the map in front of him until the prince was standing next to him. He smiled broadly. "Good evening your Highness."

"Anakin. When it's just you and me, it's Anakin." the prince said sternly.

Obi-Wan laughed lightly. "Anakin." he said softly. "How did the meeting with your mother go?"

"I don't wish to discuss it." Anakin said, glancing away from the other man.

Obi-Wan looked at his young lover with worry. "What's troubling you?" he asked as he brushed a strand of hair out of the prince's eyes.

Anakin meant Obi-Wan's eyes and without another word he grabbed the front of the knights' tunic and pulled him in for a desperate kiss. When he felt the older man try to pull away, Anakin snaked one hand around Obi-Wan's waist and placed the other on the back of the knight's head to deepen the kiss.

A low groan came from Obi-Wan when he felt his back hit the wall. Heat began to sear his blood as Anakin pressed his body hard against the knight's own. It took every ounce of energy he had to push the young man away. Panting and trying to catch his breathe, he looked up at the prince. "Anakin, please, tell me what is wrong." he asked, his voice laced with concern.

Anakin wanted to lie and say nothing but knew it wouldn't fool the man who knew him as well as he knew himself, perhaps better. He turned away from Obi-Wan, glanced at the floor with his arms crossed across his chest and reluctantly told the knight of his conversation with his mother.

Obi-wan felt his heart sink at the news but knew what he must do. Anakin started pacing and before the knight could say anything the prince began talking of plans for the two of them to leave the kingdom together, exploring the galaxies. Obi-wan spoke up over Anakins' mutterings. "Anakin," he started, as calmly as his emotions would allow. "Do not disobey your mother."

The prince stopped his pacing abruptly. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"You have a duty to your kingdom and an heir will ensure.." the knight said as he reached for the prince's shoulder. His hand was quickly swatted away.

"You sound just like her!" Anakin snapped. "I thought you loved me!" he glared at the other man, face flush from anger, then quickly made his way towards the door.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called as he watched the young man leave the room abruptly.

* * *

><p>The next morning the prince had made up his mind. With his mother and Obi-Wan as an audience he announced that he would choose a bride. The Queen smiled at her son, although it was a bit sadly. Obi-Wan felt his stomach churn at the news but remained passive as he listened to Anakin speak.<p>

"I will marry mother but I wish to find a bride with a special gift." the prince began, barely containing a smirk. "A talent that no one else in the kingdom, in the world, possess."

The queen frowned. She knew her son would be difficult but hadn't expected this. "A special talent?" she questioned.

"Yes," Anakin replied simply. "I am to be king someday and if I'm to choose a bride then I wish to choose one very special.

The queen sighed. "Of course my son." She turned to Obi-wan. "Captain"

"Yes your Majesty" Obi-Wan addressed the queen, waiting for his orders.

"Tomorrow you will escort a messenger to the village with a proclamation from the prince." she glanced at Anakin to confirm this was what he wanted. When the prince nodded she returned her attention to Obi-Wan. "In three days hence, every eligible maiden will come to the castle to demonstrate her special talent. If one of them impresses the prince she shall become his wife."

With a fisted hand over his heart the knight bowed low. "Yes my Lady." he answered respectfully and left promptly after he was dismissed.

* * *

><p>The proclamation was sent out early and the kingdom buzzed with the news. Everyone chatted excitedly about the prince being ready to choose a bride. The eligible maidens of the kingdom worked hard on trying to figure out what talent would be impressive.<p>

The third day came quickly and all the eligible ladies of the kingdom lined up outside the castle gates eagerly awaiting their chance to meet the prince. They came in all different shapes, sizes, colors and species. There were artist, dancers, and musicians, seamstresses and spinners, jesters and jugglers and even a couple moat swimmers.

One by one the ladies and their guardians were escorted into the throne room by Obi-Wan. Once in front of the queen and the prince their guardian would announce the young lady's talent. Most of the women were turned away quickly by Anakin without a chance to show their talent.

Anakin found himself rolling his eyes and sighing often after many of the kingdom's maidens came and left. He cast Obi-wan a pained look. The knight sent the prince a small smile and a quick shrug of the shoulder.

One by one each lady came in the same way and one by one each was turned away. By mid-day even the queen seemed exhausted. It was all the same until a local miller entered with his very beautiful daughter.

Now the miller was very proud of his daughter but could not think of a talent she possessed that none other would. When they were presented before the court they both bowed and the miller gestured to his daughter with a hand. "Your Majesties, may I present my daughter, Padme"

Padme curtsied as Anakin studied her. He had to admit, she was very beautiful. She had long, dark hair, kind eyes and fair skin and when she moved it was with an angelic grace. Had it been a different place, a different time, the prince thought it would have been possible for him to fall for the lovely creäture that stood before him. However, his heart still belonged to Obi-Wan and he would not be fooled by a pretty face.

Anakin nodded politely to the woman. "And what special talent do you posses?"

The miller thought quickly and glanced at his daughter. He remembered speaking to one of the spinners outside while they waited and it struck him. "Sire, she can spin straw into gold." Padme made a small noise next to her father but knew better than to protest.

The room fell silent at the man's confession. "That is truly a remarkable feat." the queen remarked curiously.

"If he's telling the truth." Anakin crossed his arms across his chest, doubt clear on his face.

"Anakin!" the queen scolded her son.

"If I may your Highness," Obi-wan spoke up from his spot. Anakin and his mother turned their attention to him and the queen nodded her consent. "Spinning straw to gold does seem to be a feat, perhaps the young lady could demonstrate her skills?" he suggested.

Anakin beamed at his friend, believing the young woman would fail. "I agree, we should have a demonstration." he said.

The queen nodded again. "I agree also." She addressed the miller. "A room shall be set up for your daughter. If she can do what you claim, I think it's safe to say that is a talent befitting a future king," she glanced at her son who nodded in return. "Then she shall marry the prince."

The miller smiled happily though inside he felt great shame and guilt. He bade Padme good-bye as the captain of the guards led her away to a room to wait until the spinning room was ready.

A room in one of the castles' towers was quickly filled with straw and a spinning wheel. Anakin and Obi-wan led Padme up to it. "Spin this straw into gold and you shall become my bride," Anakin said to the nervous looking girl. "Fail and it's the dungeon." he finished cruelly.

Obi-wan locked the door as he and the prince left. "You know she will fail, the dungeon is perhaps too strong of a punishment." he said carefully, not wishing to overstep.

"Perhaps." Anakin said simply, leading the way from the room.

* * *

><p>Once alone Padme began crying. She knew she'd never be able to spin straw into gold and feared she'd spend the rest of her life in the dungeon. She never heard the footsteps drawing nearer until a voice speak up. "Stop crying you must, help you I can." the voice said.<p>

Startled, Padme jumped from her spot and ran to the other side of the room. After finding her courage, the young woman looked at the strange creature that had somehow entered the locked door.

He was a small, elf-like creature with pointed ears. He looked elderly, had green colored skin and walked with a small cane. "Who are you and how can you help?" she asked shakily.

The strange man hobbled closer to her before speaking up. "Hmm, who I am tell you I will not, but spin the straw I can."

The young woman stared at the man. "You can?" she questioned in amazement. "And you'll help?"

The man nodded. "If you pay price, help I will."

Padme smiled thankfully and nodded. "Yes, of course, anything." She thought for a moment. "My necklace, will that do?" She placed a hand on the silver locket around her neck, a family heirloom.

The little man studied it for a moment then answered. "Do nicely, it will."

The woman handed the necklace over to the strange man and he sat down at the spindle. Feeling exhausted, Padme quickly fell asleep.

When the young woman awoke she was shocked by what she saw. Every last strand of straw was pure gold. Padme looked around but found no sign of the strange little man. She didn't have much time to think on it for the door to the her room opened. In walked the captain of the guards and the prince. Both men stared in amazement as they entered the room.

The prince felt his stomach tighten. He shook head in disbelief. "No, this can't be." he exclaimed. Obi-wan was silent next to him. Padme smiled but said nothing. Glancing around the room once more Anakin spoke. "This is some sort of trick." he turned to Obi-wan. "Fill another room full of straw!" He ordered sternly.

Obi-wan bowed his head. "Right away Sire."

The prince turned back to Padme. "Wait here till the room is ready. You will spin another room full or you'll spend your days in the dungeon." he snapped.

When the next room was ready the woman was led to it by the captain of the guards. After she heard the door slam shut, Padme fell to her knees, crestfallen. She had been lucky to have the help of the strange little man the first time but she thought she would have no such luck this time and like before she began to weep.

Again the young woman didn't hear the approaching footsteps until a voice spoke up. "Crying you must stop, help you I can."

Padme looked up and was surprised to see the strange little man from the night before standing right in front of her. "You'll help me?" she questioned, unsure.

The elf-like creature nodded. "For a price."

The woman nodded with a glad smile. "My bracelet, will that do?" she held up her wrist.

The little man nodded and after she gave him the bracelet he went to work. Just like before Padme fell asleep but when she awoke there was once again a wondrous sight before her. The little man was nowhere to be seen and the room was filled with gold.

When the prince and Obi-wan entered the tower room, the prince nearly fell to his knees as he took in the glittering gold. Without a word and wasting no time he examined it to make sure it was real. Once Anakin was satisfied the gold was real he turned to the captain. "Have another room filled with straw." he said coldly.

"Sire?" Obi-wan questioned.

"Once more, to guarantee this is no trick and make sure there is only one way in and out." the prince ordered before facing Padme. "This will be your last time. If you succeed," he drew in a deep breath before finishing. "You shall be my bride" The words felt heavy on the prince's tongue and he knew he must sound bitter but he didn't care. "If you fail, you'll find yourself and your father begging for coins on the lower level." he threatened before turning to exit the room.

Obi-wan followed the prince out of the room without a word to Padme. He locked the door behind him, leaving the woman to wait until the next room was ready for her. When he caught up to the prince he spoke up. "Your Highness, you convinced the Queen the first time that the task should be repeated because she was as stunned as the rest of us but do you really believe you can convince her a second time?" he questioned.

"Yes." was Anakin's quick reply. He didn't say another word until they reached the end of the hall. He stopped and faced Obi-wan. He reached out a hand and placed it on the older man's cheek, caressing it gently. Softly he whispered. "We will be together."

* * *

><p>After Padme was brought to the third and last room and was left alone, with her back to the wall, she slid down to the floor in despair. She wondered if she could expect the strange man who helped her before or if was too much to ask.<p>

Padme decided not to wait this time, she called out for the little man, praying for an answer. To her surprise, she heard a voice calling back from the other side of the room.

"Help you, I can." the small, elf-like creature said as he approached her. "For a price."

Again Padme felt despaired for she had nothing left to give."But I have nothing to offer." she replied sadly.

"Hmm, unfortunate that is." the man said and he fell silent for a moment. "Answer, I have." The young woman waited patiently for the little man to answer. "When you marry the prince and have a child, give him to me you must." the strange creature nodded, thinking this was a good answer.

Padme stared at the little man in horror. "No," she shook her head, then remembering the prince's words she bowed her head. "Alright." she said, reluctantly.

Like the two times before, Padme slept while the strange man spun. When she awoke, she was overjoyed to see the room filled with gold. Padme watched the door as she heard footsteps approach.

The door opened and like before, the prince entered with the captain of the guards but this time the queen followed them. All three of them glanced around the room, awestruck. Anakin felt his stomach clench as he watched his mother approach the young woman with a smile, knowing he'd have to keep his word.

* * *

><p>The prince's and Padme's wedding was a joyous occasion for all except Anakin and Obi-wan. The young prince played his part and smiled happily, embracing his new wife but inside his heart broke.<p>

Now months passed and Anakin continued to play the part of a happy husband. Out in public he would hold the hand of his princess, kiss her cheek and smile lovingly. At night when she called him to their bed, for sleep or an intimate moment, he would go. There were nights however, when he found himself unable to sleep beside her and he'd make up an excuse as to why he'd slept in another room or on the couch in their room.

The prince and Obi-wan had remained friends and continued on as if they had never been anything more until one day during a sparring session. Throwing down his weapon after the match, Anakin told the puzzled knight that he couldn't do it any longer, he couldn't hide his feelings.

Anakin approached the knight, knowing the other man was thinking if the right thing to say. Once he was near enough to the still figure, the prince fisted the front of Obi-wans' tunic, leaned in and kissed him. Obi-wan quickly grabbed the prince's arms and pulled back. "You are married now, this is wrong." he said sternly.

"It doesn't feel wrong." Anakin replied simply, advancing again.

The knight knew he should protest more, knew he should stop what was happening but it had been so long since they had been together in such a way and he couldn't deny, it didn't feel wrong. Without hesitation he let the prince pull him in for another kiss.

Things had quickly escalated from there and the prince found himself in the knights bedchambers that night. He left early, making sure no one would see him return to his own. It became the first of many nights. The two didn't share a bed as often as either one would have liked but they had to be careful and Anakin still had his wife to please.

A few more months passed and it was announced that the princess was with child. Although he still didn't love her the way he should, Anakin was very happy to hear Padme was pregnant. He continued giving her the proper amount of attention, making sure she was happy and well-tended to. His mother hired a nursemaid to the castle staff, a young woman who bore a striking resemblance to his wife, that would help care for their baby once it was born.

The kingdom celebrated the news. Though Anakin gave Padme extra care and attention during her pregnancy, he still continued his tryst with the captain of the guards. Guilt plagued his mind from time to time but he couldn't stay away from his lover.

The months continued to quickly pass by and Padme gave birth to beautiful twins, one boy and one girl. Shortly after the babies birth the queen announced she would be stepping down and handing the throne to Anakin.

Now Padme, feeling happier than she ever felt in her life had forgotten all about the promise she had made to the strange little man a little over a year ago. That was until the prince's coronation.

* * *

><p>The gala after Anakin's coronation went on for hours and soon night fell. Late in the evening, after the party, Padme had decided a stroll in the gardens would be nice.<p>

Padme walked among the flower beds, admiring the topiarys, alone in the cool night air. The children were with the nurse and Anakin had made a mention of wanting a quick discussion with Sir Obi-wan about upping the castles' security before heading to bed. She had questioned this, feeling Obi-wan and his fellow knights were more than capable of securing the castle and thinking the discussion could wait but she knew better than to question her husband. Anakin was the King and even as a prince he was always persistent in his ways. The young queen sighed. The longer they were married, it seemed, the more meetings her husband had with their captain of the guards.

As she wandered, Padme continued to ponder silently until a small noise startled her. She turned and was shocked to see the small, green-skinned little man who had helped her spin straw to gold. After he had hobbled to her the little man spoke up. "Hmmm, Come for my payment, I have."

Padme felt her heart constrict as realization dawned. She would have to give the little man one of her children. "No," she shook her head. "I can't"

"A deal we made, honor it you must." the little man said firmly but when she dropped to her knees and began to weep he took pity on her. "Three days you will have, guess my name you must." he said calmly. "By the end of the third day, if guess you have not, one of your children, give me you will." Knowing she had no other choice, Padme nodded her agreement.

* * *

><p>The Queen worked hard on trying to figure out the strange little man's name. When he arrived the night of the first day she listed off every name she could think of only to have him answer, "My name, that is not." to each. On the morning of the second day she called her children's nurse and her own handmaidens and without an explanation why she asked them to list off every name they knew. When the little man returned that evening Padme went through each name in turn but still received the same reply to each. "My name, that is not."<p>

Feeling despaired after the little man had left the evening of the second day, the Queen came up with a plan she hoped would work. She called the captain of the guards to a room off of her bedchambers.

"You called for me my lady?" The captain asked after he entered the dimly lit room.

"Yes" Padme responded curtly. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything your Majesty." Obi-Wan said politely.

The queen began to pace for a few moments before she stopped and faced the knight. "I'm going to tell you something and you can tell no one, not even the king."

Obi-Wan hesitated. Anakin was his dearest friend and his lover. He felt uneasy about keeping something from him, especially when it was bound to be something he should know but Padme was the queen and it was his duty to obey. "If you feel it is in the King's benefit that he should not know, I will of course not say a word." Padme smiled sweetly at Obi-Wan and nodded, even when he is given an order, he still hesitates if he feels it's something that might hurt Anakin. She felt her husband was lucky to have such a loyal friend. The Queen told him all about the strange little man and the promise she made.

To say Obi-Wan was shocked to find out the Queen had had help in accomplishing such a task as spinning straw to gold would be a lie but he hadn't been sure how. On several occasions Anakin, his mother and even Obi-Wan, himself, had questioned the remarkable feat but the only answer they had ever received on the matter was that it was an old family secret.

The queen continued. "I was so excited about the way things had been going, the promise I made slipped from my thoughts until the night after Anakin's coronation and he came back for his payment." she said sadly. She eyed the stone floor as she began speaking again. "There's something else I have to admit, I know of your feelings towards my husband."

Obi-Wan nearly blanched at the queen's last confession. He wondered how much else she knew. As a knight he worked hard on concealing his feelings but somehow she managed to see right through him. "My Lady?" he questioned, neither confirming or denying.

Meeting the knight's eyes she spoke softly. "Please don't try to deny them. I know of your feelings towards Anakin and I know his feelings towards you." Obi-Wan said nothing. He stood still, his nerves twisting inside of him as he waited to be told his punishment. "That's where my favour comes in. I wish to not only save both of my children but also correct an injustice." The queen began again, solemnly. She had questioned her husbands' many meetings with the captain of the guards and him wishing to spend too many nights away from their bed but deep in her heart she had always had her suspicions that she knew the answer. She had felt angry and bitter when she first suspected that the two were more than just good friends but then realized her marriage had been built on a lie in the first place. In the beginning she had hoped to win Anakin's heart but she eventually realized it wasn't his to give. "Go and find out the strange little man's name and come back to me with it so I may keep both of my children. If you succeed I will reward you." she finished quietly.

"Your Highness?" Obi-Wan questioned, hoping she would clarify.

The queen drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "If you succeed, I will no longer stand in your way. You and Anakin can be together if that is what you both wish, all I ask is to not be separated from my children. " She paused a moment before continuing. "Of course I'll have to figure out what to tell the King. I don't wish for him to know of the little man or this meeting."

The Knight stood rooted in his spot, unsure of how to react. What the queen was promising was more than what he had hoped for but could she really promise it? His thoughts drifted to Anakin and their conversations since his coronation. He remembered how the young king had been thinking of ways to end his relationship with Padme after their child was born but he had been concerned. He felt, and Obi-Wan had agreed, that it would be best for the children if they stayed with their mother and father. Now, Padme spoke of a solution. He spoke up, keeping his tone neutral. "I'll do what I can my Lady." he said with a fisted hand over his heart and a quick bow of his head.

Padme gave the captain a small smile. "Thank you." she whispered. "You are dismissed."

* * *

><p>Early the next day Obi-Wan searched the kingdom from the castle town to the lower levels. He inquired bar keepers, shop owners and even those that frequented the streets. He came up empty-handed as the night quickly approached.<p>

Feeling exhausted and frustrated Obi-Wan made his way back to the castle. On his way back he happened upon a small grove just outside the castle town gates. Taking a chance, the knight approached the grove. As he approached, Obi-Wan noticed the light of a small fire. Once close enough, the knight hid behind a tree to keep watch. It wasn't long before a small figure approached the fire, hobbling on a cane. The small man hummed and sang a tune as he walked around the bright flames; "Merrily the feast I'll make, To-day I'll brew, To-morrow bake; Merrily I'll dance and sing, For next day will a stranger bring: Little does my lady dream, Yoda is my name!"

With a smile playing at the side of his lips, the Knight quickly made his way back to the castle and the Queens' quarters. Padme was thrilled to hear Obi-Wan's news and promised she would talk to the King as soon as she met up with the little man.

Shortly after Padme dismissed the captain of the guards, the strange little man appeared in the corner of her room. He quietly approached her, allowing her time to calm from his startling appearance. "Hmm," he spoke up. "My name, do you now know?"

Padme thought for a moment as she walked the length from the center of the lamp-lit room to her bed. As she sat on the edge she listed a few names and each time the small man gave the same reply. "My name, that is not." The small man grinned at what seemed like a victory when Padme paused but after a moment she spoke up again. With an almost thoughtful voice she asked. "Could your name be.." she stood and approached the little man who hadn't moved from his spot in the center of the room. When she was within a few feet from him she asked. "Yoda?"

The strange little man stomped his cane in frustration. "Told, you have been, figure out you did not!" he replied, coldly.

Padme beamed, the captain had done well. "It doesn't matter, I guessed your name. Now you have to keep your promise."

Yoda held up his cane accusingly. "Cheated, you have." he said before sighing loudly. "Keep your children, you may." Padme smiled cheerily and with a loud bang and puff of white smoke Yoda disappeared.

* * *

><p>The queen kept her promise. The next day she made a plan to talk to her husband with Obi-Wan's help.<p>

Obi-Wan stood in a long hallway with Anakin, one that was hardly used. The two stood close together and while the older man held his lover's gaze he caressed the side of his face with a hand. The younger man leaned into the touch, his eyes closed. Obi-Wan slid his hand behind the prince's head and closed the gap between the two, crashing their lips together.

Padme had just rounded the corner in time to see her husbands arms wrap around the waist of the captain of the guards while they kissed. "Anakin!" she cried in a shocked voice.

The two men quickly pulled apart. "Padme!" Anakin responded, surprised. "This, I, umm.." he stammered. "I can explain." he finished quickly.

"There's no need, I understand completely now." Padme said, trying to sound hurt and managing tears. She turned and left the corridor quickly. With one last glance at Obi-Wan, Anakin followed his Queen.

After Anakin and Padme found themselves in their bedchambers, Padme spoke up. She told the king that she was hurt by what she saw but not surprised She told him that, although she denied it to herself, she knew this day was a long time coming. Her and the king talked for some time and made arrangements they both could agree to. Padme would stay in the castle with the children and when the time was right the two would announce their separation to the kingdom. Anakin would be free to show his love towards Obi-Wan more openly, at least behind castle walls. The kingdom finding out about the prince and Obi-Wan would happen eventually but it would be some time down the road. After their conversation, Anakin made his apologies and left to sleep in another room.

The next morning, Anakin found Obi-Wan and explained everything to the knight. Although both did feel guilt they still couldn't help but feel elated.

After speaking with Obi-Wan, Anakin consulted his mother. He told her of his talk with Padme and their plans, leaving out the reason they were separating.

As she listened to her son speak, Anakin's mother smiled to herself. She was concerned how the king and queen's separation would affect the people of Coruscant but Anakin was king now and the decision was his to make. Both Padme and Anakin seemed to have everything figured out from what her son told her. She didn't miss the fact he left out the reason behind their sudden decision but she could guess that. Although she felt sad for Padme, she still felt happy for his son. She had grandchildren, one of which would claim the throne someday, Padme would stay with her children and Anakin could be with the man he truly loved. It seemed to her that the future would surely be happy one after all.


End file.
